


[Fanvid] Run to You

by sbisque



Category: The Affair (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Noah and Alison video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> This video is entirely from Noah's POV.

[Run to You (A Noah & Alison 'The Affair video)](https://vimeo.com/124157800) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
